


Healing

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [34]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Kid Fic, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Protective Sebastian Smythe, depressed kurt, parents!klaine, revcovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Lila Anderson-Hummel is on the road to recovery and getting back to her life.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 2





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Breathe

Blaine’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened hearing the sweet voice he’s missed so much. He felt as though he might’ve hallucinated it but he didn’t because Lila and Sebastian were smiling at him as she said it again.

“....Daddy.”

“Lila.” He exhales with tears in his eyes. He goes and envelops his daughter in a firm hold, hugging her close to his body, happy beyond words that she can finally speak. He cries while holding his precious girl and pets her head.

“Oh my sweet girl, you can talk.” He smiled and broke their embrace. “Wait until mommy hears this. He’s gonna be so happy, love.”

“H-H-Ha-p-py.” She repeats and points to Blaine’s tears.

“I’m crying because I’m so happy sweetheart.” He hugs her again and kisses her head then moves onto the bed, gently pulling her onto his lap. “I love you Lila.”

“I-I-I lo-ove y-you.” She stuttered but it was there and it was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever heard, well aside from hearing the cries of his babies when they were first born, but still. It’s so amazing.

Blaine spent most of the afternoon with Lila after the doctor came in, happy to see that she was getting her speech back. It was still a struggle for her to form sentences but she was getting the hang of it.

The two stayed sitting on the bed while Blaine got out his iPad and decided to skype Kurt so they could show him Lila is starting to speak again.

When Kurt answered he smiled at the sight of his daughter and adjusted the small baby in his arms.

“Hi baby. How’re you doing today?” He asks while patting the underside of Olivia’s body. “Any changes?”

Lila and Blaine nod while looking at each other then face Kurt.

“Show him, honey.” Blaine tells her.

Lila swallows and gets ready to speak, “H-H-H-Hi mo-mmy.”

Kurt gasped as he heard his daughter speak for the first time since the accident and tears filled in his eyes.  
“Lila...you can talk?” He asks with a slight whimper. Sure he was happy but he was also very upset that he wasn’t there with her to celebrate this part of her recovery.

His daughter nods at him and he asks her to speak again so she says his name once more. He was overjoyed hearing his baby girl speak, as if it was the first word she had ever spoken. Even then he cried but he was actually there to witness it and not watching her on a screen.

He felt like complete shit as he held the baby, she was still very tired from the nap she just had so he talked with his husband and daughter for a few more minutes then hung up so he could tend to the baby.

Later that night when Blaine came home, he could hear Kurt sobbing in their bedroom. He slipped off his shoes and checked on the baby then went to see his husband.

“Honey?” He carefully walks into their bedroom and finds Kurt crying into his pillow, gripping tightly onto the now tear stained pillow case. “Sweetheart, you okay?”

“No! I am not okay!” Kurt barked, shocking Blaine. “I’m here and Lila’s there! It’s not fair, Blaine! I have to be here with the baby and-and-and-and….” He continues to cry as it sets in. “I know I have to be here with the baby but I also have to be with my other daughter who’s recovering from a major accident. It’s just so unfair that I don’t have a choice!”

Blaine sighs watching his husband cry his eyes out. He knew this was hard for Kurt, it was hard for him too, but they can’t blame the baby or Lila. No one knew this accident was gonna happen and it put them in a very tough position.

“Kurt,” Blaine began and turned his husband over so they were facing each other. “I know this is hard for you but Lila understands you have to tend to Olivia. She’s having fun with Sebastian and is doing a lot better.”

“Yeah but I’m not with her! I should be there with her. Helping her get better, but I can’t!”

“Honey I know, you’re right. It is unfair but there’s nothing we can do except what we’ve been.”

Kurt slowly nods and turns around, crying into his pillow again. Blaine sadly sighs and crawls onto the bed next to Kurt.

“I think if maybe tomorrow you should go see Lila and spend some time with her, it’ll make you feel better.”

“But what about the baby?”

“I’m her parent too, I think I can handle my own daughter for a bit.”  
Kurt sniffles and turns around to face Blaine again, “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Blaine brushes Kurt’s bangs out of the way and smiles at him. “Go see her, I know she’ll be ecstatic.”

So the next day, Kurt took a shower, got dressed, and went to the hospital to go see his daughter. She has no idea he’s coming and he can’t wait to see her face when she sees him.

He took the elevator to the floor she was on and walked to her room with a smile on his face. He was anxious to see her, it’s been so long since they’ve actually seen each other in person.

In her room, Lila was awake and eating her breakfast while Sebastian read the newspaper. She drank her smoothie as the door to her room opened and Kurt stepped in. Lila gasped at the sight of her mother and nearly choked on her smoothie, but she got it down and smiled widely at him.

“M-Mom-mmy.”

“Hi sweet pea!” He smiles and hugs his daughter. “Are you surprised mommy’s here?”

She nods and continues to hug him, clearly missing him a lot. Lila clung onto him and he could hear her little sniffles, knowing she was crying.

“Aww baby, it’s okay. I know you missed me, I missed you too. That’s why I’m here to spend the day with you.” He kisses the top of her head and rubs her back. “We’re gonna go send Uncle Bas to do his own thing today while you and I spend some time together, okay?”

She nods again and lets go of Kurt while Sebastian heads to their apartment to shower and get some sleep since the hospital cot isn’t that comfortable to sleep in.

Kurt and Lila spend the whole day together, they read books, watch movies, he does her hair, and she says a few words here and there which makes him happy. By the end of the night, he sings to her to sleep with a lullaby and decides to stay the night with her just because he missed her so much.

With Lila asleep in his arms, Kurt never wanted to let go. He just held her and slowly their bodies as she slept.

“I’m so sorry I’m not here with you all the time, baby.” He sniffles as tears threaten to spill. “I promise I am never going anywhere. I’m always gonna be here for her, no matter what.” He kisses the top of her head again and leans down so that his cheek was lightly pushing against it. With a sigh, he closes his eyes, continuing to rock his baby.

“I-I-I lo-ove y-you mo-mmy.” Lila mumbles half sleep.

Kurt smiles and squeezes her to his side, “I love you too baby girl. I always will.”

**-Two Weeks Later-**

Lila got her cast off and has started physical therapy. Her doctors say she’ll be set to go home probably in another two to three weeks depending on how her injuries have healed and such but so far everything is looking good.

Her first day of PT was hard for her, unfortunately. She asked for Blaine to go with her, so they wheeled her to the room where she would be receiving her therapy and her daddy stayed with her.

The male doctor who came in to help Lila wasn’t very nice and clearly didn’t want to be here. He was pushing Lila past her limits and it hurt since it was her first time walking in weeks. Blaine was getting really mad and took her back to her room so she could rest.

He reported the doctor to one of the nurses and she apologized for his work ethic, informing Blaine that they will suspend him from his duties after doing what he did.

But now, it was her sixth time going, and she was with Kurt. Every time she goes, it’s with someone different because people are either working or home with the baby. Her grandparents have all gone back to Ohio, Cooper went back to California but is coming to spend two weeks in the city for her birthday. So it’s usually Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, Rachel, or Santana.

Kurt stood at the end of the walkway as Lila held onto the two railings next to her. She was eyeing her mother, determined to make it to the other side with no assistance. They had a different doctor this time and she was super sweet and very motivating for Lila, encouraging her to walk to her mother.

Lila took a deep breath and let go of the railings, slowly taking her first step.

“Come on, honey. You can do it.” Kurt says with his arms open.

He watches as his daughter continues to walk to him. It took some time but with each step she took, she gained pride in herself that she could make it.

“Keep going Lila! You’re almost there!” With the strength she had, she made it all the way to Kurt and he gathered her into his arms, beaming.

“I-I did it.” She giggled hugging Kurt.

“You did it baby!”

He patted her back so proud of her then pulled away from their embrace, but kept a hand on her shoulder so she didn’t lose her balance. The doctor there with them clapped for Lila and cheered for her, proud of her patient as well.

Lila walked back to her then they finished off with some stretches that Lila has to work on when she’s in her room and not at PT. By the end of her session, she was back in her room with a milkshake in hand, as promised by her mother.

Kurt drank his own shake watching his daughter slurp away at hers while coloring in her coloring book.

“You did so good today, honey. You should be proud of yourself.” Kurt tells her.

“I-I am, mommy.” She says and sets her crayons down. “When can I g-go home mommy?”

“Soon, baby. I know it feels like you’ve been in here forever but trust me, you’ll be home very soon.”

“O-Okay.” She sighs and goes back to her coloring book.

Kurt wanted to bring her home with him so badly but she wasn’t quite ready to go home yet. He knew she was sad and bored not being able to just sit in her own room or even play with her toys. But she’d be coming home soon and they’d be getting back to their lives.

Lila goes to PT for another two weeks and has gotten better at walking. One day she has just Blaine there with her and she walks all the way to her daddy by herself with no support. Blaine was so proud of her and the progress she’s made, he’s so happy she’s doing better and is just so happy to be her dad.

Then a couple days later, they got probably the best news ever.  
Lila was finally able to be discharged to go home.

Unfortunately, Kurt couldn’t go help her get ready to leave the hospital, but he was able to welcome her home with her sister. He cleaned up as much as he could, baked some of her favorite sweets, and even had plans to make her favorite meal for dinner, chicken nuggets and fries.

Blaine helped pack Lila’s things at the hospital and then drove her home.

Olivia was settled in her bassinet by the couch while Kurt impatiently waited for his daughter and husband to return home. He sat, tapping his leg against the floor, eager to see his baby.

When they arrived at their apartment, Kurt stood up and walked over to the door, hearing Blaine fumble with the keys before opening it.

He smiled as Lila walked in with her jacket on and had tears in his eyes. After three months, she was finally home.

She gave her mother a big hug then walked around the familiar setting, knowing she was going to be okay being back home.

Blaine closed the door and put her bags down, joining his husband as they watched their daughter look around their home.

“What do you want to do first, Lila? We can eat then unpack, I made you chocolate chip cookies, cupcakes, and even got some cronuts for you. I know how much you love those cronuts, just like your daddy.”

They all laughed and Olivia gurgled inside her bassinet.

“Oh, it looks like someone wants to meet her big sister again. Do you think you’re up for it?” He asks, going over to scoop up the baby.

“Okay.” Lila slowly nodded and sat on the couch with Blaine while Kurt gently carried the baby over then settled her into Lila’s arms.

“Just support her head, honey. There you go.” He sat on the other side of Lila and watched as his two daughters bonded together.

“She’s c-cute, mommy.” Lila smiled as her sister stared up at her, unsure of who she was yet. “Hi Olivia, I’m y-your big s-sister Lila.”

Olivia smiled and excitedly kicked her feet, sending smiles to everyone’s faces.

“I guess someone is happy to meet her big sister. Huh, baby girl?” Blaine asks while tickling Olivia’s tummy. She giggled loudly and the whole family laughed together with the baby.

Kurt wrapped his arm around Lila and kissed her temple, “I’m so glad you’re home sweet pea.”

“I am too, mommy.”

The next few days were spent with Lila getting used to needing some assistance around the house but she sure is thankful her family is there to help her. Plus she’s getting her voice and speech back as well. They all adjust to being at home and being a family again.

Another three months went by and Lila’s been doing better than ever, walking and talking better and getting back to being her old self.

Sebastian was in two and stopped by to check on his niece, to see how she’s doing. Lila tackled him in a hug, almost making him fall over but he caught himself and carried his niece over to the living room where Blaine was with his now sixth month old daughter.

“I’m so happy you’re doing better, Lila. It’s nice seeing you smiling and running around.”

“Thank you Uncle Bas.” She giggles and looks up at Kurt who came walking into the living room with a white sealed envelope.

“Would you like to give Uncle Bas the card you made for him?” Kurt asks while holding it out.

Sebastian gasps, “A card for me? No way.” Lila says yes and takes it from Kurt’s hands.

“Mommy helped me with it. I really hope you like it.” She says then gives it to her uncle.

He smiles then slides his finger under the flap, pulling the card out. He opens it and starts to read what was written in Kurt’s cursive writing.

“Do you want me to read it out loud?” He asks his niece.

“Mhm.”

“Okay.” He sighs and goes to read the paragraph.

_“Uncle Bas, thank you for staying with me in the hospital all those days. You were with me during every step of my recovery and I’m so happy you were by my side helping me when I needed it most. We made so many memories in that room while I was getting better and some I will never forget. No matter what you always made me smile and made me feel extra loved because that’s…” He trails off as he chokes up. “Because that’s just how sweet and special you are. I love you Uncle Bas, I will never forget the time we spent together during that time. It was bittersweet and I’m glad I got to spend it with you the most. Love, Lila.”_

He was crying by the end of it and put the card down so he could grab his niece. He pulled her into his arms and settled her in his lap.

“I love you too, Lila and I will do anything for you.” He tells her then gives her a big kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for the card.”

“You’re welcome Uncle Bas.”  
They all have dinner together and afterwards Sebastian and Lila have fun trying to teach Olivia new things. She’s pretty smart for six months old but she still had so much to learn from her big sister.

**-Six Months Later-**

It’s Olivia’s first birthday and everyone is at Kurt and Blaine’s new house to celebrate.

After everything that happened with Lila, they decided to move away from the city and bought a beautiful house in The Hamptons.

Kurt works from home as does Blaine but every now and then he travels into the city for meetings or conferences with the company.

Lila’s been doing great. She’s walking and talking and has been doing so well since the accident. Kurt thinks about it everyday but is thankful his family is well and that his daughter survived.

As for Olivia, well she was just excited to see everyone around her. She liked to conversate with people in her baby talk, and would occasionally come out with actual words but other than that she was very outgoing and wasn’t shy to do anything.

Like taking her dress off and running around the backyard in just her diaper.

The whole bunch of people laughed at how cute she was while she ran round the yard, avoiding her mother. Kurt eventually grabbed her and put her dress back on as they were about to do cake. He strapped her into her high chair and before he could get the cake, Blaine tapped his glass, gaining everyone’s attention.

“Before we sing happy birthday to the birthday girl, I’d like to make a toast.” Blaine says and watches as everyone holds their glasses up. “As many of you know last year was not the easiest year for us. Our daughter Lila spent three months in the hospital due to an accident and it was probably the worst thing a parent has to go through, watching their child suffer, unable to do anything, not even talk for weeks at a time. But Lila made a full recovery and she’s here with us today.” He winks at his daughter who smiles and blushes beside Kurt. “However, there is one person I want to thank. Kurt, you are such an amazing person. You gave me two beautiful daughters and I admire the strength you have to push through even during our darkest times. You go above and beyond for us and we all love you to no end. You and our girls mean the world to me and after that day, I truly understood how delicate life really is and I am so grateful to have you and our girls with me today. So here’s to you three.”

Everyone bows their heads and sips whatever drink they had while Kurt went to Blaine and gave him a kiss. He holds his husband as Lila follows him and hugs her daddy. He kissed her cheek and went over to Olivia doing the same while his mom brought out her cake, letting the party continue.


End file.
